


Viva  La Vida

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Flangst is the right word, Fluff and Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rathaway tower is the rogues hideout, but still, clyde and mark, clyde has a meta necklace bc of uh, clyde is alive, clyde is alive only because of a meta, clydes god complex?, i just love clyde, i love two brothers and nothing else, its going on another fanfic sight tho, non existent even tho i found it lowkey hot, reasons bc of chad rook podcadts, theres a whole story behind that, this is mt return party fic, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: Its two am, Mark is awake, wandering, and the door to the lab is not open.inspired by the fact they have ptsd and unfortunately thats not represented enough.





	Viva  La Vida

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello it me, jen. im finally back. idk when my last fic was i didnt check. but like wow. its me and i !!! bring you angsty clyde mardon content bc thats what you deserve

Mark had woke up to absolutely nothing. He had actually fallen asleep just five minutes ago. He hated nights that he had trouble staying asleep. And unfortunately for him, that usually meant his PTSD was acting up. Instead of wasting his hours lying in bed, he gently kissed the base of his fiance's neck, then got out of bed.

As he wandered through Rathaway Tower, really unsure of where he was going, he noticed something very different. 

As usual, there was the large laboratory split into three sections, each used by Hartley, James, and Clyde. But this time something was different about it. The thing that was different was - the door was always open at night. Usually if the door was closed, it meant James was in there, which was justified considering the fact _does that man ever sleep?_ The answer is probably no, but no one was brave enough to ask how much sleep James got at night.

Mark only figured it to be James, so he entered the lab, expecting to find his future father-in-law. 

Well, instead Mark found something else. A couple lights were on, a screen on the holographic interface was up, and there was a familiar body sitting down with his face in his arms.

Mark frowned, gently approaching him.

"Why are you still up?" Mark asked, crossing his arms.

"Coffee?" Clyde tried to joke. In reality though, this was the second night this week he'd suffered nightmares. But honestly, he didn't want Mark to worry. Instead he'd make as many logical excuses as he could.

Oh thank God he was such a good liar.

"What's wrong?" Mark pushed, glancing over whatever work Clyde was doing on the weather wand. 

The blonde shrugged in reply, lifting his head up. "Nothing as far as I know." 

And to that, Mark sighed. "C'mon, I know you better than that, Kid."

"Really, its nothing. Shouldn't you be asleep?" 

"Shouldn't _you?_ " Mark retorted. "You're smaller than me, you need more sleep."

"No I don't." Clyde grumbled, running a hand through his nearly platinum bangs. 

Mark placed a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down to his height. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"No." He huffed. 

"Don't be stubborn either. I want the truth." 

Clyde snapped his eyes shut, and Mark could just barely see a bit of fear in his brother's expression. 

"Nightmares?" Mark asked, receiving a whine-like short noise from Clyde. "You could've come get me." 

"I didn't wanna bother you."

"You never bother me." 

Clyde turned in his chair, hesitated, then through his arms around his big brother.

He hadn't really hugged him since Chritmas - the day he came back.

The day he also met his now boyfriend, Eddie Thawne.

Mark gently rubbed his back, cooing to him. "You know you can talk to me about anything. You've known that your whole life."

"I just- it feels like something I should handle." With that, Mark could feel a little warmth soaking through his t-shirt.

Clyde was just barely crying. As much as Mark didn't like him crying, he was glad he did.

"You _need_ to get some sleep." He said, pulling out of the embrace. 

"Fine.." Clyde sighed.

"I'll come back in here in an hour, and I swear, if you're in here, I'm gonna kick your ass."


End file.
